


Prove It

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Giant Lizard Vagina, Hair Pulling, Kimblee is a human man trying to fuck a lizard the size of a house, Size Difference, Slime, Vaginal Vore, Vore, Yes you read that right, giant tongue full of human souls, is it crack? is that what you write? you write crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic was written for a prompt. I'm...horrified, but nevertheless I was compelled, and I tried to make it as sexy as possible.Read the tags. For the love of God, read the tags.





	Prove It

They were standing in one of the underground caverns beneath Central. Pipes lined the walls of the cold and empty space.

Kimblee leaned down to kiss Envy as his hands cupped the sides of their small, cute waist. In this form they were a foot shorter than him, and they had to lean up on their tiptoes to reach his mouth, arms raised up to embrace him behind his neck.

"You really meant that?" they asked.

"Which part? That I love you?"

Envy leaned back and sighed, mouth twisting petulantly as they mocked Kimblee's tone. "'I love you,' 'You're beautiful,' 'No one is more perfect than you,' I mean please, you're worse at lying than Greed—"

"I wasn't lying." Kimblee's tone remained calm and aloof as his gaze roamed appreciatively over Envy's form. "You should know you're perfect. After all, you made yourself did you not?"

Envy's eyes darkened. "I didn't."

A thrill of fear tingled down Kimblee's spine at the change in atmosphere. "Oh?"

He felt Envy suddenly bore their full weight down on his shoulders and his knees bent under the pressure. 

"You wanna see what I _really_ look like, Crimson Alchemist?"

Envy's face changed, one eye becoming pitch black, the other morphing into a cluster of pupils. Their facial features grew heavy and seemed to deepen in sharp relief as if carved from stone....

Kimblee's fingers twitched, but his face remained as placid as ever, eyebrows only raised fractionally. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

There was a surge of energy as Envy pushed Kimblee away, and then he was blinded by the red crackling light of alchemy as it flooded the entire room.

He watched, breathless, as his lover hunched forward and arms burst out of their sides. Their entire body seemed to implode from within and expand to impossible proportions.

In the space of seconds, they went from a charming, androgynous humanoid to a beast straight out of a nightmare. A crocodile with eight limbs and straight white teeth the size of pillars, a face that was almost human, almost dog, but not quite. Their skin rippled with screaming human shapes that tried to plead for death before being gagged by even more tortured faces. Kimblee watched with detached fascination as they dripped onto the ground, evaporating into dust upon impact.

"So this is your true form?"

Envy's mouth seemed stretched into a permanent grin, and they never changed expression as their voice boomed from inside their throat to mock him. "It sure is. Still think I'm pretty?"

They sounded and looked like they wanted to eat him.

"No, not pretty," Kimblee conceded as he came forward. "'Sublime' is the word I would use."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means..." Kimblee came forward to stroke the side of their front leg, feeling the flesh shift as it grew more heads underneath its surface. "...that you are extraordinary."

Envy craned their neck down and he felt their hot breath wash over him. Like a dragon's. It smelled of rot and decay, like the blood-stained fields of Ishval in the days after Kimblee's massacre. His hand reached up to pet their snout, face to face with the row of bone white teeth.

"Magnificent." 

He leaned forward to kiss their teeth, a gentle and chaste kiss, but Envy snorted and pulled away.

"You're a weird one, Crimson." Envy shook their head. "Even Father can't stand the sight of me. What makes you so different?"

"Perhaps I just enjoy the realities of life." He watched as a mass of souls grew from each other like infected grapes and fell screaming to the ground. "I like to see what this world is really made of."

"Ugliness and pain?"

"It's beautiful." Kimblee's eyes were drawn upwards. He was standing directly under Envy's head and had an unobstructed view of their smooth underbelly towering above him like a ceiling. "Would you mind sitting down for me?"

"I'm not a dog."

"I wouldn't ask a dog to sit down so politely like that. Please, if you could just humor me for a moment."

The ground shook when Envy lowered their haunches and spitefully sat their full weight down, tail crashing onto the floor. Kimblee stumbled for a moment before straightening.

"Could have done that a bit more gently, my love."

From this angle, he could see Envy's two sets of hind legs folded on either side, and a more intriguing sight in the lower center of their abdomen. He approached the crevice, which was a much darker green in color, almost like black velvet, and gently traced his fingertips along the edge. Under his palm, the spongy flesh gave easily when he pressed forward.

Envy's voice came from far above him, irritated. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Only a scientific inspection. The mysteries of the universe wait to be explored."

"You're not touching the universe you moron, it's my privates."

"A great mystery indeed..." Kimblee reached up with his entire arm to measure it. He could just barely reach the top of where the slit started. "Do you wish for me to stop?"

"Hmm," Envy hummed with a smirk in their voice. "I suppose I can let you have your fun."

"I appreciate it, dearest."

The exploration of his hands grew bolder, his strokes longer, rubbing up and down their flesh with the entire expanse of his arms. He removed his jacket to gain better mobility.

Soon enough he heard Envy's rumbling purr, and he watched in utter fascination as their opening began to part before him, the walls softening enough for him to see inside. Wetness oozed out and he sank his hands into the viscous fluid, feeling it coat him from wrist to elbow in a pulsing heat.

 

What followed were a series of wondrous new experiences for Zolf J. Kimblee.

 

At one point he had thrust one arm, then both, into Envy's cavity. He groped inside, searching for some hint of an ending, and found none. If there was one, his arms couldn't reach it. But he heard Envy groaning above him. He continued pushing his arms in and out, enjoying the wet squelching _smack_ that resounded in his ears every time his arms pulled back. Clear fluid dripped out onto his shoes and pooled around him, the puddle spreading out bigger the longer he continued his ministrations.

Envy panted, deep breaths shaking their chest. There was no warning when they suddenly bucked forward and down. 

Kimblee, who was shoulder deep, was swallowed headfirst by the darkness, his body embraced tightly on all sides and sucked upwards. 

A part of his mind, as always, remained logical and removed from his situation. He acknowledged that he was probably going to suffocate and die, but he still took a moment to enjoy the irony that the same kind of space from which he'd been birthed as an infant, was now going to kill him.

It was scorchingly hot and wet inside Envy's flesh, and he wondered if this was what it felt like inside hell. Perhaps his soul would be absorbed by Envy and he would join the screaming mass of tortured souls forever growing out of each other...

His thoughts were interrupted by the hook of one claw grasping at his feet and pulling him out. He gasped for the sweet relief of cold air, his whole body and face covered in the mucous-like substance of Envy's fluids. It soaked him from his hair to his shoes. 

Envy's claws grasped more firmly under him, and raised him up to their eye level. He stared blearily into the white eye with seven pupils, watching with interest as a new emotion he'd never seen on Envy swept across their face. 

Concern. Panic.

He raised one shaking hand to pat against the side of their snout.

"Are you...okay?" Envy's voice still boomed from inside their throat, but it was hesitant and scared.

"Yes, love, I'm alright. Did you enjoy that?"

Their eyes roamed over him intently, scanning for damage, and ignored his question.

"Envy..." 

"What?"

"How did it feel to have my entire body inside you?"

They stared at him in disbelief, and he felt their claws flex and clench around him. "Is this more of your 'mysteries of the universe' bullshit? You want to know if I came?"

"You seemed close, and you know I hate to leave a job unfinished."

Envy's gaze averted to one side. "I wasn't unsatisfied. I came...before...."

"Oh, so that's why you pressed down like that."

"Yeah..."

Kimblee smiled. "Well, I'm glad to know I do good work."

Envy turned back to him, and he could have sworn there was some telltale sign of bashfulness on their face. They still avoided looking him directly in the eye. "I liked it, though, when you were...in there. It felt good."

"Good enough to make you forget to take me out?"

They opened their mouth and let their long pink tongue loll out through their teeth, smiling. "Maybe..."

The appendage dripped its way down to Kimblee's body and the souls, with their eyes and mouths gaping in misery, set to work tearing off Kimblee's clothing with their spindly arms. 

"We should do that again sometime, don't you think?"

"I think so too..." Envy was purring again as they pressed the whole of their tongue with its writhing souls against Kimblee's naked body. He felt the sensation of multiple heads dragging across his stomach and cock, and shuddered. 

"Mm..."

He closed his eyes to better appreciate the sensation of being cradled so gently in his lover's paw, lapped at by the tender caresses of their tongue, while in his ears rang a symphony of wails from a whole country wiped out centuries ago. It was heavenly.

And it got even better when Envy raised one claw from their other paw and tangled it in Kimblee's long dark hair. Kimblee gasped at the tugging sensation pulling at his scalp. His cock twitched and spasmed when the claw in his hair yanked his head back, forcing him to bare his throat up to Envy's enormous eyes. 

"I think I like you better this way," they said.

He could only moan as the crescendo building up in his body peaked and burst. He came against Envy's tongue and they lapped it up eagerly, still bathing his entire body with soft wet heat. Kimblee's eyes fluttered and he thought he could fall asleep like this as Envy gently lowered him to the ground. 

"I love you, Envy."

It was an easy thing to say, the most natural thing in the world, because it was true. They were sublime, breathtaking in the horror of their existence.

Before he drifted off, there was a rumbling voice, so low and quiet it was almost inaudible.

"...Love you too, Crimson."

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted Scene:
> 
> "The fuck?" said Envy after they changed back into their human form and a fedora tumbled out of their shorts. "How long was that up there?"


End file.
